


Welcome Home, Garcia.

by kt_anansi



Series: All of The Ways It Could Have Ended (For Garcy, Mostly). [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Endgame Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, F/M, Five Years Later, Happy Ending, Sex, Smut, garcy, loving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: After the team saves Flynn, Lucy finds it a little difficult to break through everything and tell him how she feels. Instead, she decides to show him how she feels.





	Welcome Home, Garcia.

“Hey, Lucy!”  

Lucy let out a groan as she woke up on the couch. Wyatt. That was Wyatt’s voice. Lucy whined in protest as she sat up. 

“Wyatt, what the hell?”  

“Connor and I wanted to watch the game.” He said, plopping down next to her with a bowl of Chex Mix and a beer. Connor turned on the television.  

“You are more than welcome to join us, Lucy.” Connor smiled.  

“I think I’m good. I’ll just go to Jiya and Rufus’ room, the extra bed is in there.”  

“Suit yourself,” Wyatt mumbled, as he put his feet up on the coffee table. “However, I think she and Rufus are busy. Sucks that you don’t have a room again... you can use my room though.” 

It was a sincere offer. Wyatt was just trying to be helpful.  

“Thanks,” Lucy said and offered no further comment as she padded off to the bathroom. It was locked,  _great._   

As she waited, she put her ear to Jiya’s door. Sure enough, sounds that she would rather not examine met her ears. 

“Well, that’s good for them,” Lucy grumbled, frustrated.  

“What’s good for who?”  

Ah, that voice. That warm, jovial, stomach flip-inducing Croatian accent… that belonged to  _Garcia Flynn._  

“Nothing, just Rufus and Jiya...  _Canoodling_.” Lucy said, when she turned around, he was right there- so close that she hit him and almost fell over. His hands quickly cradled her elbows, steadying her.  

“Don’t fall.” He whispered, still holding her. Lucy looked up at him, speechless.  

Since the day Rufus died, something had changed between the two of them. It was changing before that, yes. But that was the day that she realized he loved her... and that she started to tell herself she didn’t love him, not like that.  

Then he actually told her he loved her.  

Then he kissed her.  

And then he died.  

Well, in their reality he died. In his reality, she came back for him- and he chose to come back with her. They had arrived back at the bunker exactly five hours ago. Lucy and Flynn had just stared at one another during the debriefing. And when she tried to talk to him, he was silent. She told him what had happened that he had died, that she had lost him, and she couldn’t bear to lose him again. Then Agent Christopher had taken him to see a doctor who evaluated him for a potential stroke (which is what had killed him in the past).   

And now his thumbs were grazing over the side of her elbows, as their forearms touched, and he was looking at her, his face impossibly soft. He had just showered, based on his wet hair- and he smelled good. Lucy had to fight herself. Half of her wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him, the other half wanted him to tell her he loved her again. Instead, she just pulled him to a hug.  

“Is this okay?” She asked, scared to death that he would say no. 

“Of course,” He hummed. “Are you okay, Lucy?”  

“I am now,” she said, her cheek borrowing further into his chest, as his arms tightened around her, and one came up to stroke her hair. “I wish I was braver than I am.”  

“What do you mean?” He asked as he pulled away, but didn’t let go.  

 _I wish I were brave enough to tell you I love you._  

“I don’t know... I uh. I need a nap.” She laughed. “But, um. Looks like all the spaces are taken.”  

“You can use my room. It seems like everything was left the same... For five years.” He smirked. Did he know she had lived in that room? That she cried in that room? That she had written the journal and planned out the mission to save him in that room? “Except there was some underwear in my drawers that I don’t remember getting from Agent Christopher.”  

Busted.  

“Well, I may have been staying in there.” She said, blushing. “Just until you were back.”  

Garcia looked her up and down, his tongue did that thing... God, in five years she hadn’t forgotten how hot that was. The way he looked at her, it reminded her of the way he had talked about “the rest” five years ago.  

 _"You looked about five years older than you are now..._  

 _But nonetheless, you looked- you looked good, Lucy..._  

 _.. As for the rest, we’ll just have to wait and see..."_  

Could she just be done waiting?  

“I thought that by now you’d be staying with Wyatt.”  

“Well, then you’d be wrong.” Lucy’s gaze stayed firm. They hadn’t had a chance to talk about it yet, but for five years- she made her choice, over and over again. “Garcia, I-”  

“No!”  

“Ah, god damn it!”  

Connor and Wyatt’s voices broke through the moment. Flynn laughed a little, as he released her and looked sideways. Lucy ran her hand through her hair. When she noticed him staring at her she laughed nervously, her heart beating fast in her chest.  

“What?” She asked. 

“Oh, uh. You just, your hair, it's long. Very long.” Lucy tried to decide if that was a compliment or not, twisting her hair, she pulled it over her shoulder.  

“Yeah, I guess I decided to trim it when The Lifeboat upgrades were done. It was even longer than this.”  

“You went five years without a haircut?”  

“Well, I had a lot to do.” Garcia smiled and nodded.  

“Uh, can I walk you to my room?” He was blushing. Lucy gave a small laugh. 

“Yeah, sure...” She smiled at him. Her heart swelling within her. Garcia gave a sweep his arm, one that reminded her of the night that she first spent in his room, talking.  

“After you.”  

They walked to his room silently, while Lucy weighed the options and what ifs. When he opened the door, she walked in and sat on his bed, playing with her hair again. Surprisingly, he followed her in.  

“Lucy, do you want to talk?” She looked up at him, tears stinging at her eyes. With a small smile, she nodded and he walked over and sat next to her. She looked at his hands which were gripping the sides of the bed so hard his knuckles were turning white. She was wondering what he was thinking about... was he as nervous as she was? It had been five years for her, but only a few short months for him. He had told her he loved her, and he had kissed her. Although she kissed him back, she wasn’t able to say that she loved him. At that point, she just didn’t know how to. Leaning her shoulder against him, she took his hand and slid her fingers through his. Sighing, he kissed the crown of her head, before settling his cheek on the very spot.  

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered. “I was so scared that I'd never get you back.”  

He swallowed hard, and she scooted closer to him- so close in fact, if she wanted to, she could easily be on top of him. If she wanted to.  

“You’d think I’d be better at this. I mean, I’ve had five years to prepare what to say, how to say it... and now, you’re here... and I just can’t stop thinking. You’re here.  _You’re really here._ ”  _Oh, god-_  now she was crying. A couple of tears fell onto his pant leg, and then her chin was being cradled by his free hand as he gently guided her to look at him.  

“ _Lucy..._ What is this?” He asked while examining her, his thumb brushing away tears. Lucy released the hand that she had been holding and brought her hands to his face. Cradling his face, she watched him close his eyes and lean into her touch. Lucy pulled her legs up under her and rose up a little so that her lips could meet his. She wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not, because he kissed her back right away. It wasn’t like the kiss he gave her when he told her he loved her. That had been desperate, pleading, and wanting.  

This kiss though, this was knowing. It was soft, it was patient, it was secure. It was as if they had all the time in the world, and it was all going to be okay. Lucy felt his hand settle on her hip. As it gently pressed, Lucy followed its hold- and found herself on his lap, straddling him as her hands wove into his hair. Breaking the kiss, Lucy kissed under his jaw, his throat, and worked her way to his ear.  

“Look who’s gentle and responsive now...” she teased before she gently nipped his earlobe. He laughed lightly. 

“Responsive? I can’t help it.” He said while using his hands to guide her hips forward on his lap, so she could feel just how responsive he was. Her breath caught, as she felt him hard against her. “Gentle? It depends, is that what you want Lucy?”  

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

“Hey. Uh, Flynn? Lucy? Dinner is ready.” It was Jiya.  

“We aren’t hungry!” Lucy said before Garcia could even say anything.  

“I’ll save you each a plate... For when you’re done.” Jiya’s voice was laced with humor.  

“Thank you,” Garcia answered, and they heard Jiya mutter something and walk away. “So, you aren’t hungry?”  

“Not for food,” Lucy said, pulling him back in for a kiss. The heat built up between them steadily and Lucy felt him hard against her again. Eager to make her point, she slid herself against him. It had been over five years since she had been with anyone. She was a little nervous, but she trusted Garcia. A slight moan escaped when his hands slid under her shirt and up her back. Deftly, he seemed to be searching for a bra clasp, when he didn’t find one, he smiled against her lips.  

 _Fuck it_ , Lucy thought to herself, as she withdrew her hands from his hair and pulled her shirt off.  

Garcia’s expression was indescribable. He looked floored, in awe. It was as if he couldn’t compute. His eyes went from her face to her bare shoulders, and then down to her breasts. For a moment Lucy was afraid she had broken him. But then, he brought his hands up to hold the sides of her breasts, while his thumbs played over her nipples, which hardened and peaked for him. Lucy’s hands dug into his hair, as he took a one and then the other in his mouth. That tongue that she had wondered about so many times, it flicked over her, soothing her after every hard suck.  

Her moans were soft in his ear, as he continued to work. Pausing he looked at her, a mischevious glint in his eye.  

“What?” she asked, smirking reassuringly.  

“Oh, the things I would do to you- if you would let me, Lucy.” At that, a shiver ran up her spine. It seemed cold and hot all at once. Suddenly, his simple t-shirt was far too much, it was in the way. Lucy ran her hands under it, from his abs, up to his chest. With his t-shirt still above her hands, she used her fingers to gently pinch his nipples, as her palms grazed his flesh below them. He let out a groan, as his eyes rolled back in his head. Cutting him off, she made away with his shirt. It was almost violent, the way he kissed her in response.  

Yet, it was delicious. It was everything she wanted. Savage, needy, full of tongue. She felt his hands undo her jeans and then spread over her ass. Pausing from kissing him, she looked him in the eye.  

“I want you to know how much I want you.” She said somewhat breathlessly. Looking down at him, his lips swollen, his cheeks red. It gave her a high sensation, knowing she had done this to him. Slowly, she lifted herself up enough to pull down her jeans and underwear. Then she captured his hand and led him to her hot, wet core.  

Momentarily, he hesitated.  

“It’s okay,” she assured him, her lips against the skin below his ear. “I trust you.”  

With that, she felt his hand cup her. They moaned together, as his fingers entered her folds.  

“Fuck, Lucy.” He acknowledged, “You’re so wet.”  

She smiled against his skin and thrust her hips toward him, encouraging him. He took the hint and began his work. One finger, then two. Thrusting, dragging, curling expertly inside her. They continued like that for a bit, until his mouth again closed around a nipple. With her hands again in his hair, she held his head against her chest and rode him.  

It wasn’t until his thumb hit her clit that she lost control. The flexing of her hips stuttered and she shattered at his touch.  

When she came to, she was lying on his bed, for the first time in years, it smelled like him. He was at her feet, removing her pants.  

“I, uh figured this would be easier than the other way.” He said shyly. Lucy smiled at him. 

“Please, continue.” She said, wiggling her captured leg. He quickly made away with the offending garment. Laying himself alongside her, he ran his hands through her hair.  

“I like it.” He said, smiling at her warmly. “Your hair, I mean. But you could be bald, and I would probably like it.” She just stared up at him until he blushed.  

“I love you.” There she finally said it. All it took was five years, his death and undeath, and an orgasm. But she said it. He leaned in to kiss her, his lips smiling against her. 

“I love you, too,” he whispered. Then he pulled up the blankets. 

“No.” She said. Sitting up.  

“What?” He looked panicked. “Lucy, are you okay?”  

“Yes, but we aren’t done.” She said as she pushed on his shoulders and made him lay down. Throwing her legs over him, she made for the button on his pants. She undressed him quickly. And took her place above him. She leaned down to kiss him, while his hands caressed her wherever he could. As she felt him grow under her, she leaned back and he followed her, resting on his elbows. 

Watching his face, she stretched her arm behind her and took his balls in hand, slowly massaging them. Once again, the eye roll. The groan.  

“You’re so sensitive,” She moaned.  

“Can’t help it.” He said, his voice was thick, accent heavy. “It’s been awhile.”  

“How long?”  

“Technically, nine years.”  _Cheeky, Garcia._ “But really, four years. I don’t know... Uh, how long I will last.”  

“Hey. It’s okay. I am having a good time. Plus, it’s been more than five years for me... So, we’re on the same page here, okay?”   

Smiling, he rose up fully to take her face in his hands and kiss her. Her hand migrated from his balls to his cock and worked him up fully. When he was ready, she slid over him. They gasped against one another’s mouths as they reveled in the sensation of him stretching her. With his hands on her hips, and his lips on her neck. It didn’t take long for her to come again, as she did so, he caught her in a kiss, taking care to swallow her moans.  

Laying him down, he weaved his fingers through her hair and thrust into her until he spilled inside her- finishing with her name on his lips.  

“That was...” Lucy smirked against his skin, trying to think of the proper words to use. Laying on top of him, he gently traced circles over her bare back. “Even better than I imagined.”  

“You imagined having sex with me?” Garcia asked, eyebrows raised.  

“Of course, I did.” She said, kissing him on the chest, and then propping herself up on her hands so she could see him properly. “Did you enjoy yourself?”  

“Yes, very much so.” Snagging the blanket from beside them, he laid it over the pair.  _“It was even better than I imagined.”_  

“Har, har.” 

“But, really Lucy. Can I ask you something? And can you be serious about it?”  

“Yes. You can ask me anything.”  

“Why the hell are you still in this bunker? I mean, I know it’s better than the first one, but I thought you guys would be done with Rittenhouse by now.”  

Lucy laughed in response and tightened her arms around his waist.  

“Well, it turns out that we aren’t very good at the whole beating Rittenhouse thing without you, Garcia.” 


End file.
